


Pancakes

by shadowhive



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Established Relationship, Feeding, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Mikey isn’t much of a cook, in fact he’s considered a danger in the kitchen, but if there’s one thing he can make safely it’s pancakes.
Relationships: Gerard Way/Mikey Way
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marriedtojbiebs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marriedtojbiebs/gifts).



> For a fic trade with the lovely Cody, Happy birthday!🖤

Mikey Way would be the first person to admit that he wasn’t the best cook. In fact he had generally been told to stay out of the kitchen after his attempt. It wasn’t his fault that he’d overcooked the cake he’d made for Frank’s birthday, or managed to start a fire when he tried to cook something for Ray and the less said about his attempt at thanksgiving the better.

So usually when he was in the kitchen he just did simple things, stuff that could just be put in a microwave with a set time, stuff that even he couldn’t mess up. The one exception to that was what he was making now, pancakes. He’d get a simple box of pancake mix, make it up and pour the batter into a pan, carefully flipping them. He’d never once had a serious incident with pancakes, only a few that had dropped on the floor during flipping but they were still good. 

The tipped the last one onto the stack that he’d already done and he smiled to himself, making sure to turn the stove off this time before setting the pan in the dishwasher. He looked at the pancake stack for a moment, before reaching to get the chocolate chips from out of the cupboard, tipping some into his hand. He arranged them on the top pancake, making a smile and then he nodded to himself.

Perfect.

He set the plate on a tray, which already had a few bottles of syrup and sauces on it, then he carefully carried it out of the room. He walked slowly through his house, taking his time to make sure he didn’t accidentally hit something and spill the pancakes. It had happened before, more than once, and he always felt bad when it did. But if he was slow and determined, he knew he’d be fine.

Mikey made his way up to his bedroom, walking through the open door and smiling at the sight that greeted him. There, laid out on his double bed and snuggled under the blankets was his brother, Gerard. He smiled warmly at him, shifting to sit up in bed. “Hey Mikey, what’s this?”

“I thought I’d do you breakfast in bed.” Mikey bought the tray over, setting it carefully down on his lap. “It’s not much, just pancakes...” 

“It’s great Mikey thank you.” Gerard beamed, looking down at the smiley face he’d made, his fingers tracing over the smile. Mikey nodded, stopping at the coffee machine and turning it on, letting it heat up as he watched his brother pick up the chocolate chips, eating them. He couldn’t help but think about how cute he looked now. He was so soft, so round and snuggly. Mikey loved that he got to curl up beside him every night.

With two cups of coffee in hand Mikey came back to the bed, setting Gerard’s on the bedside table next to him before going around to his side of the bed, taking a sip and setting it down beside him. Mikey couldn’t help but smile at the sight of his brother tucking into his meal, squirting some syrup on before folding the top pancake up and bringing it to his lips to eat. Mikey was content to let him have the first few, before reaching over for one for himself. It tasted pretty good, if he did so himself. Gerard certainly agreed with the way he was smiling as he licked his lips.

“May I?” Mikey nodded to the pancakes and Gerard nodded, sliding the tray over so that more of it was across the younger Way’s legs. Mikey slathered the top one with some of the syrup then folded it up much like his brother had and he bought it up to Gerard’s lips. Gerard just smiled and opened his mouth, letting Mikey feed him.

There was something soothing about this, feeding his brother, especially since it was something he’d made. He wished that he’d be able to make more things to feed him, but he didn’t wanted to risk giving him food poisoning or starting another fire. So instead he content himself with feeding him ice cream or pizza or take out. Whatever he fed him it felt good, giving him a warm feeling in his belly. He just loved to take care of him.

And he loved him too, he always had.

Mikey leaned in and kissed him, tasting the sweet syrup on his lips. It was a brief, fleeting kiss, but no less filled with love. “You’re so beautiful.” He smiled, cupping his face and stroking the roundness of his cheek fondly. He loved that Gerard was all soft curves while he, by comparison, was all sharp lines. 

“You are too.” Gerard tilted his head to one side, into his touch and Mikey couldn’t help but smile. Gerard’s stomach made a soft nose and Mikey slipped his hand under the covers, stroking the soft bare skin of his belly.

“I guess someone wants more.” Mikey gave his brother another quick kiss and then resumed feeding him. Mikey had a few pancakes for himself but the lions share went between Gerard’s lips. Gerard seemed content to be fed, occasionally darting his tongue out to lap at Mikey’s sticky fingers.

Before he knew it both the pancakes and coffee were gone and Mikey shifted the tray to the bedside table. He’d put it away later, but right now he just wanted to snuggle. After all they didn’t have any plans for the day, so they could spend the whole day in bed watching stuff, just like old times. As soon as the tray was settled in it’s new location, Mikey slipped under the covers, wrapping an arm around Gerard’s chest and a leg around him as he snuggled up against his side.

“Comfy?” Gerard asked, a smile on his face as he followed him under the covers, kissing his cheek as Mikey nodded. “I’m so glad you’re here to take care of me.”

“Me too.” Mikey returned his smile, before resting his head on his chest and closing his eyes. His brother’s chest made a nice, soft pillow and his heartbeat was soothing. Mikey could stay like this forever if he could. “We’ll put something on soon, right now I just wanna stay here.”

“As long as you need baby brother.” Gerard ran his fingers through Mikey’s hair, humming softly to himself. As Mikey stroked his fingers over Gerard’s belly he knew that this was where he was meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are awesome always


End file.
